Distraction (Cartoon Network Action Pack №50)
"Distraction" is a part of Cartoon Network Action Pack Issue №50. This comic magazine, released in August 2010, contains two comics. One of them is about Generator Rex ("Distraction"), the other is about Ben 10 ("Tabloid Trouble"). "Distraction" is written by Rob Hoegee and Eugene Son. The artist is Min S. Ku. Plot The action takes place in the forest of Abysus. The castle of Van Kleiss is seen against the red sky. Making their way through the forest, Rex and Bobo walk towards it. They try not to be seen, according to the orders, given by White Knight via the transmitter. However in this forest even the plants have eyes. Looking at the strange EVO flowers, which look right back at him, Rex hopes that they are not dangerous types of EVOs. But suddenly, the other grotesque EVO appears. It looks like a green disk with many eyes on its perimeter and moves on the spiky crab legs. The human figure can be seen in the center of the disk, face-down. The EVO attacks. Rex dodges by jumping high above, using Punk Busters, and lands on the EVO, trying to cure it and make it human again. But the EVO is incurable. Hearing that from Rex, Bobo begins to shoot at the creature, but with no effect. Rex moves, trying to avoid friendly fire. The EVO hits him with its leg, but that only helps Rex to take the right position to uses the turbines of his wings and blow the EVO far away. Rex and Bobo proceed to the castle. Meanwhile, Van Kleiss is working in the laboratory on some fish-like EVO in a glass jar. The EVO is quite small, it has three eyes and sharp fins. The Pack came inside and Biowulf tells Van Kleiss about the intruders in Abysus. Van Kleiss responds, that he knows everything that goes on inside of Abysus, and specifies, that the intruder is Rex. Breach expresses hope, that Rex finally decided to join them, but Van Kleiss dissuades her, that the Providence simply found out about his new experiment and sends the Pack to stop Rex. At the same time Rex and Bobo reach the edge of the forest, looking at the castle in the distance. White Knight gives them an order to wait for the further instructions, which Rex does not like. The Pack appears suddenly and attacks them. Biowulf almost instantly slashes Bobo's pistols with his claws, and Rex find himself surrounded by Skalamander and Breach. However he uses it to his advantage, catching Skalamander's crystal hand with his Slam Cannon and firing the crystal at Breach. She sends a portal towards Rex, but he avoids it and the crystal hits the target. Skalamander is accidentally caught in Breach's portal. Weaponless Bobo clings to the head of Biowulf, who tries to shake him off. To disorient his opponent, Bobo kisses Biowulf's nose, stating that he ate the garlic today. The keen sense of smell works against Biowulf. And Rex helps Bobo, kicking Biowulf away from him. Biowulf fell down next to unconscious Breach. Rex reports to White Knight that the Pack is dealt with. Whight Knight asks about Van Kleiss, and at the same moment Bobo sees the vines growing behind Rex. Rex manages to turn back just in time to face Van Kleiss, who appears from under the ground. Rex attacks him with the Slam Cannon, but Van Kleiss avoids the missile and uses the vines, he grew from his fingers, trying to strangle Rex and Bobo. Rex struggles to break free, when he hears the voice of Agent Six via the transmitter. He asks to report the situation, and having heard that Rex fights Van Kleiss, states that the mission is accomplished. Rex understands nothing. But actually, Agent Six, two Providence agents and Doctor Holiday broke into Van Kleiss' new laboratory. The little fish-EVO there looks already much bigger and more dangerous. Doctor Holiday tells the other agents, that the Pack was trying to create powerful second-generation EVOs in here. The detonate the laboratory and leave. During his battle against Rex, Van Kleiss suddenly hears the explosion and disappears in the ground, trying to reach his castle as soon as possible. Rex realizes that he and Bobo were the distraction, so Providence could blow up something inside the castle. The Providence plane came down to take them, but Rex decides to fly by his own wings. Suddenly he remembers about Skalamander, who fell into Breach's portal. Rex hopes that the EVO would not cause any trouble somwhere. Meanwhile, Skalamander is sitting on the small island in the ocean beneath a coconut palm, sighing angrily and shaking his fist. Characters (in order of appearance) *Rex Salazar *Bobo Haha *White Knight *An incurable EVO *Skalamander *Biowulf *Breach *Van Kleiss *Agent Six *Rebecca Holiday Trivia *This is the very first comic about Generator Rex, published in Cartoon Network Action Pack magazine *On the several panels of the Pack's battle against Rex and Bobo, Breach is mistakenly drawn with two hands instead of four *Van Kleiss again demonstrates new powers in comics. In addition to the ability to grow vines directly from his fingers, he appears to be able to teleport through the soil of Abysus and to see anything the EVO plants there see. Category:Comics Category:Cartoon Network Action Pack